


Coming of Age

by WriteLoveNotWar



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Endgame, F/M, Kataang - Freeform, Lemon, Love, Sex, citrus, proposal, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-08-25 13:29:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16661897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriteLoveNotWar/pseuds/WriteLoveNotWar
Summary: Aang and Katara are each planning surprises for the other to take their relationship to the next level. Rated M for future citrus content.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Welcome! This is my first fic in many years, and my first on this site. I've just seen The Last Airbender for the first time and I can't shake Kataang out of my head. So, enjoy, and be warned of the lemon to come in a later chapter! Cheers. 
> 
> Standard disclaimers apply. 
> 
> \- Meg

Chapter One: Soon

Aang worked painstakingly on the stone he was carving, desperate to make the combination of the Water Tribe and Air Nomad symbols nothing short of perfect. He had a mere four hours before the dawn of his sixteenth birthday, and while a normal kid would be excited about their birthday celebrations, Aang was hoping that he and Katara would have more to celebrate than his aging. He knew how ridiculous he could get when he was sleep deprived, but finishing the betrothal necklace he planned to present to Katara tomorrow was definitely a good reason to stay up.

Katara was a few months shy of eighteen, and she had filled out beautifully. She had taken to wearing a rotating wardrobe of the various nations' attires in lieu of her specific blue Water Tribe outfits. It was a symbol of the peace they now enjoyed, that they could celebrate their neighbours in the world and revel in the lack of a specific divide. When she met him the previous morning to head to Iroh's tea shop, she had worn a green dress from a prominent Earth Nation designer, and if she was trusted to follow schedule, tomorrow she would be wearing the flowing yellow and orange Air Nomad robes he had commissioned for her the previous year.

Most of the gang had arranged to attend the meetings in Ba Sing Se that took place earlier that week, save for Sokka and Suki who were at the South Pole tending to their growing family. Hakoda had been there to represent the Water Tribe, however he left the city after the meetings to return south. The others remained to spend some quality time together, and celebrate the young Avatar's coming of age.

Katara and Aang continued to travel together after the war, not willing to be apart from each other after admitting their mutual affections nearly three years ago. Toph was happy to have an excuse to have some time away from her metal bending school. This month's batch of trainees were proving less than promising, and as usual she had a very hard time keeping those opinions to herself. Zuko was in attendance as the Fire Lord, and Bumi represented the Earth Kingdom in light of King Kuei curiously never having returned to his duties after the war.

If there was one problem Aang had with their friends and family being around, it was that he couldn't monopolize Katara's time. He understood now how she felt when he got sucked into diplomatic dealings and political conversations in back rooms while she was left to mingle within the crowds, or do the shopping.

The airbender almost spilled his heart out a little earlier that day, when he accidentally overheard Katara and Toph speaking privately in the kitchen of the living quarters set aside from them in the Upper Ring.

"So, Sugar Queen, not tired of Aang's staff yet, are you?" Toph laughed.

Katara blushed fiercely, though Aang could only hear the nervousness in her chuckle. "Of course I'm not tired of him, but we haven't done, well… that."

"Why the hell not? You've had three years alone with him and you haven't jumped his bones? What's wrong with you?"

"It's not as easy as all that! I can't put that kind of pressure on him! He was raised a monk, and I couldn't encroach on his beliefs, regardless of my own, well…"

"Needs, sister. You've got needs. And you  _needs_  to get your cherry popped before you leave this city." Katara didn't think her face could be redder if she smeared oil-paint on it. Toph was always outspoken, but this was a new level entirely.

"Toph! Listen, it's not as if I haven't laid the ground work, okay? There are only so many times I can touch him a little more than casually and be rebuffed before I see that he probably doesn't want to have sex, okay? And I can be alright with that. I love him, and if being with him means taking care of myself, then I'll live with that."

Aang wanted nothing more in that moment than to burst into the kitchen and have his way with Katara, promising her she'd never have to take care of herself again, but he resisted. It was impossible that Toph didn't know he was right outside the door, yet she hadn't said anything. She wanted him to hear the conversation, conniving as always. That was when he headed back to his room to finish the necklace, replaying Katara's words in his head and regretting that he had ever made her feel like he didn't want her physically. Tomorrow, he could start changing that.

XxXxXxXxX

Morning came swiftly, and Aang hadn't slept a wink. Every time he thought he could turn to bed, he noticed an imperfection on the stone. Eventually he nodded off still holding the small, sharp chisel against it, and jerked awake. That would be enough of that for the night.

No time had passed between his acquiescence to his fatigue and the sun shining into his windows. Groaning, he gave up on trying to ignore the call of the sun to the firebender in him. Fire and water left him with a precarious sleep schedule, rising with the sun and being pulled to the glowing moon at night… When he and Katara were camping, he had no issues succumbing to slumber, but when they stayed in formal accommodations they were always in separate rooms. She brought him the peace necessary to focus on his own needs rather than his elements, and he would give anything for her to give him that now.

_Hopefully after tonight, there won't be any reason for us to sleep separately anymore_ , Aang thought.

A fierce knock jerked him out of his reverie, and his door burst open revealing Sokka and Suki.

"Surprise! Happy birthday, Aang! Come on, Katara's making breakfast." Suki smiled as Sokka ran into the room to try and drag Aang up at the mention of food.

"Thank you! What are you doing here though? Are the kids with you?"

"No, that's why Dad left after the meetings," Sokka replied. "We weren't expecting it, but he came back to relieve us of the kids so we could come be with you on your birthday. We can't leave them with Gran-Gran now that there are three of them, they're too much for her."

Aang smiled, happy that Hakoda had made the kind gesture, and glad of more of his friends being there for what would be one of the most important days of his life.

The couple left Aang to properly dress before he followed their route to the kitchen. True to their word, Katara was working away over the stove. He was right; she was wearing the cloth of his people, and as he told her every time she did, (and frankly, every day besides) she'd never looked more radiant.

She turned as she heard him approach, breaking off from her conversation with Zuko and smiling brilliantly. "Happy birthday, honey." They met half way across the kitchen and he swept her off her feet, drawing her laughter in his playfulness.

He kissed the top of her head in thanks. Three years since the end of the war, he was finally taller than her, and a great deal so. The top of her head now fit snugly under his chin, a perfect puzzle piece if there ever was one.

The rest of the morning passed casually between breakfast and birthday greetings from the rest of his friends. It wasn't long before they all set out for the Jasmine Dragon, where Iroh greeted them with tea and more well. If was there anything that a life waging war hadn't had an effect on, it was the elder man's affinity for "hot leaf juice," as Zuko put it.

The jubilance of the morning was short-lived as they were interrupted by a member of the Earth Kingdom's communications team, entering the tea shop with purpose, and bowing when she reached the table.

"Avatar Aang, sir, I have been sent to fetch you for an emergency convergence."

The group looked around at each other quizzically before Sokka stated the obvious: "But the conference was over three days ago?"

"I apologize, sir, but King Bumi sent me to fetch the Avatar without delay. I do not have any further details."

Aang noticed Katara's face fall slightly, and interpreted this as her assuming this would last all day and put a damper on the plans they had made to celebrate his birthday. Aang turned to her and kissed her pouting lip. "I'll be back shortly, it can't be too big a deal if Fire Lord Hotman over here wasn't summoned as well," Aang reasoned, though he certainly couldn't promise that. He stood and allowed the page to show him out, wondering what had happened for Bumi to summon him so suddenly. He was looking forward to spending the day in the quiet company of his friends.

Unlike the city of Omashu, where Bumi was born and bred, Ba Sing Se was getting to be overpopulated even years after the war. It had originally been the dainty capital city of the prosperous Earth Kingdom, but the war brought refugees from all over streaming in over a number of years, and although the city expanded under the administration of Long Fang, who had poisoned the city and its last king with lies and deceit, the city couldn't keep up with its ever-increasing numbers. Aang wasn't crazy about crowds, but spending time here was part of his duty as peace-bringer and diplomat.

The page led them to the palace, not to the conference room where their recent meetings had been housed, but to the library in the far-left wing of the grounds. Aang's face betrayed a curious look before the page stepped aside to allow him entry through the grand oak doors.

"Bumi?" Aang called, not seeing his old friend inside. His own voice, deepened over the past few years of awkward adolescent changes, reverberated back to him. He continued inside until he reached the cozy seating arrangement at the back of the room, lit by numerous candles and torches all framing the brilliant fireplace at the center. The fire was lit, but no one was there to enjoy it. Then Aang noticed a note taped to the mantle.

Opening it, he couldn't help but chuckle. It was so like Bumi to leave him riddles to solve on his birthday.

_Runs, but cannot walk. Sometimes sings, but never talks. Lacks arms, has hands. Lacks a head, but has a face._

"Come on, Bumi. You can do better than that. A clock!" As if on cue, the clock-tower in the palace courtyard chimed mid-day. Intrigued, Aang rushed out to find his next clue.

If the next one hadn't been placed in a bright red envelope, Aang wouldn't have noticed it poking out from behind the hour hand on the grand clock. With the grace only an airbender could manage, he jumped up to the ledge of the clock face and freed his next clue.

_What is always running, but never moves, has no mouth but has a powerful roar?_  Aang groaned, despite himself. He wasn't too keen on going to the waterfall at the opposite end of the city just to carry on with the game, but he knew his old friend was probably enjoying this from some vantage point.

So off he went.

XxXxXxXxX

Back at the Jasmine Dragon, the rest of the group set to work. Aang had wanted to celebrate quietly. Katara knew he wasn't the biggest fan of the attention being the Avatar came with, and he preferred to avoid the spotlight when he could, but this was his birthday. Of course they were going to have a party! Which is why she had asked Bumi to keep Aang occupied for most of the afternoon.

With Aang almost certainly on the opposite side of the city by now, the decorations and supplies were removed from Iroh's storage room and they set to work clearing away the tables and setting up. Zuko and Bumi had initially tried to convince Katara to host the party at the palace, but the smaller setting was the better choice in her opinion. She knew her Avatar well, and he would prefer to celebrate small-scale, especially considering he initially wanted for the two of them to go to dinner alone, making no fuss of it at all.

"Everything has to be perfect," Katara instructed for the hundredth time that afternoon.

Sokka aimed a pointed glare at her. "Enough already. It's going to be great. Everyone is going to have fun. Just shut up about the birthday banner being off center."

She shot him a glare that he knew far too well. His waterbending sister was not to be trifled with today.

"Uh… I mean… Nothing. Just striving for perfection over here." Sokka took that as his cue to run.

XxXxXxXxX

Meanwhile on the outskirts of the city, Aang was stumped on his next clue:  _What do you want 'mo' of?_

He was near to giving up when he passed the outdoor animal sanctuary that he helped to build some three and a half years ago, when his group had first arrived in Ba Sing Se. "'Mo'…. Mo! Momo! He has the next clue!" Finally, he could head home and see what Katara and the others were doing.

The Avatar created an air scooter and rushed back to their temporary lodging place in the Upper Ring. Flinging the door open, he expected to be greeted by  _somebody_ , but the house was acutely empty.

He found Momo and Appa eating in the garden. They both looked up at his arrival and grunted and squeaked their hellos. Momo had a scroll tied to his tail, and he brought it to Aang animatedly.

Aang sighed, admittedly disappointed at his friends' absences, and unrolled what he assumed would be his next clue from Bumi. Instead, he saw Katara's neat script inside:  _Hope you've had a fun afternoon. Meet me at six at the palace fountain. Love, Katara._

While he couldn't help but wonder why Katara was involved in Bumi's scavenger hunt, he was excited that it was already after five. He went inside to shower and change, and made sure the necklace he had finally perfected was tucked safely in his robes.

_Soon,_  he smiled to himself.


	2. The Party

**A/N: Hello and welcome to chapter two! Thanks for reading this far, and for commenting or following the story! No lemon content yet, but it's coming. :)**

**Standard disclaimers apply.**

**\- Meg**

Katara sat at the edge of the palace fountain at the center of the Upper Ring district, lost in thought as she watched the waves ebb and flow, her element soothing her from the inside out. She focused her energy on reversing its natural direction; an easy task for a waterbending master. A deep breath to calm her nerves was all she needed to feel truly at peace with the decision she’d made about tonight. 

Toph was right. How could she possibly know what Aang was feeling, or _wanting to feel_ without speaking with him first? She had been assuming for years, that based on his upbringing, his beliefs would follow suit with his peoples’. But Aang was the last of his people, and he’d said it himself before that it was his responsibility to make new traditions. _Perhaps,_ thought Katara, _he would want to continue his lineage, to continue the existence of the airbenders._

That wouldn’t be sufficient, though. She loved him dearly, but Katara was a self-respecting woman who wouldn’t be used for the sole purpose of reproduction. She needed to know that he wanted her in the primal way that she wanted him; that he _yearned_ for her, too.

As she raised the water again she caught sight of her Avatar’s reflection approaching her from behind. In the sliver of sight, she saw his mouth slightly agape. Katara had ordered a dress from a local designer, in the Water Tribe style but in the colours of the Air Nomads. 

She dropped the water in the moment of distraction, but Aang caught it smoothly and let it drop gently back to the fountain before it splashed her dress.

“Hi, sweetie.”

“Katara… I… You look incredible. Where did that dress come from?”

“I ordered it weeks ago, but just picked it up today. Do you really like it?”

He swept her into his arms and kissed her breathless in reply. “I love it. Thank you.”

“You’re thanking me? I’m the one who got a new dress out of the deal,” she giggled.

“Thank you for being you.” Katara blushed at this; a tinge of red dusting her dark-skinned cheeks.

Aang took her hand with his. “Let’s go for a walk.”

XxXxXxXxX

At the Jasmine Dragon, Toph huffed and stormed out of the room, not for the first time that afternoon.

“What did you say to her this time, Zuko?” Suki demanded.

“It wasn’t me! This time it was Sokka! Yell at him.”

Sokka turned to Suki, “I didn’t say anything that wasn’t true! She kept asking me if things were looking right, and if things were _just_ how Katara wanted them, and I told her that of all people, she shouldn’t care what it looks like, since she can’t see it! And she stormed off!”

He frowned at Suki’s face, knowing a lost argument well before it properly began. “I’ll go apologize.”

“I think that’s best.”

Zuko shot a hesitant glance at Suki. “I know this isn’t going to be a popular opinion with you, but Sokka isn’t wrong. Why is this such a big deal to Toph? It’s a party Katara is throwing for Aang; it has nothing to do with her.”

“Are all you men void of sentiment? This is Aang’s coming of age. I care that it goes well too. Maybe Katara told Toph she was stressed about it, or something, but this party is a big deal. None of us is a kid anymore.”

“Some of us haven’t been kids for long time now. You guys are my closest friends on the planet, but if this evening is anything more than a dull tea party, I’ll light myself on fire.”

“I’ll hold you to that, Fire Lord Hotman.”

“Why did that have to catch on?”

XxXxXxXxX

Fingers entwined, Katara and Aang wandered the palace grounds, reminiscing on the years since Katara freed Aang from the iceberg he spent a century in.

“You jerk! How could you say that?” the girl laughed. 

“I never said it was a bad thing. Yes, you were a mother-hen while we were travelling during the war, but we would have been in pretty big trouble without that. You kept us grounded. You… you keep me grounded, all the time when I feel like I could just float away.”

Her heart swelled at the sweetness of his words. They were at the center of the garden now, and they stepped under the gazebo.

Aang continued then: “You’ve always been my anchor, Katara. You brought me back from the brink of the Avatar state. You keep me from taking crazy risks. Sweetie, _you brought me back from the dead._ Twice."

Shuddering at the memory, all Katara could manage was “twice?”

“Once when Azula struck me with her lightning, but a year before that too. When you found me in the iceberg, Katara, you saved my life. One hundred years I spent frozen, and for a long time I thought I should be ashamed of the guilt and fear that locked me there at the start. But destiny is a funny thing. I think I was frozen for so long because you hadn’t been born yet. You saved me from a life of solitude, and frankly there is no way I could’ve ending the Hundred Year War without you, Sifu Katara.”

“I agree that we were born for each other, but Aang, you would have ended the war one way or another. Anyone could’ve taught you waterbending.” Katara’s own voice faltered, as she couldn’t imagine a life where someone else would have taught him to _push_ and _pull_ as the moon moves the tides; a life where she was still stuck in the South Pole, helping to raise the children while their fathers were gone to war. “You saved me too, you know. From the day we left the South Pole, Gran-Gran told Sokka and I that our destinies were intertwined with yours from then on. You showed me freedom, and adventure, and fun. Without your quest, I wouldn’t have learned to waterbend properly either. I could never be me without you.”

“Katara…” Aang lowered himself to one knee, and took both of Katara’s hands in his. “You’ve been the most important woman in my life from that day, over four years ago. I love you more every day. I know I can’t offer you much, apart from a lemur and a flying bison, but if you’ll let me, I want to make you a proper home.” Her breath caught, and he slipped one hand into his pocket, tugging blue ribbon from it.

“You’re it for me, sweetie. You’re my forever-girl. Wi—“

“Aang,” Katara breathed, “I thought you couldn’t… That the Air Nomads…”

The Avatar stood up then, and with the necklace still in hand, and cupped her left cheek in his palm. “Have I ever told you why my training with Guru Pathik wasn’t successful? Why I wasn’t able to trigger the Avatar state at will?” She shook her head. “We were unlocking my chakras. All seven of them. And we were almost finished… We were on the seventh, when Guru Pathik explained that to master the Avatar state, I would need to relinquish any worldly attachments I had. I would need to let go of you.”

“But that was before…”

“Yes, before Sozin’s Comet. I meant it when I said I knew you were it for me from the moment I woke up in your arms. I couldn’t let that go. And I never would. I spoke with Avatar Yangchen soon after, the last airbending Avatar, and she told me we can’t let go of our attachments because being attached to the world and keeping it whole, and at peace, was our purpose for existing.”

Katara nodded but didn’t say anything in reply. Her awestruck look didn’t deter the boy— the man— holding onto her. He knew what he wanted and had built up the courage to say it over many sleepless nights.

“Katara, will you marry me?”

“Of course,” came her shaky reply, eyes brimming with tears.

XxXxXxXxX

“Where are they?” exclaimed Sokka. “Katara said they’d be here for 8 o’candle, and it’s 9:30.”

Zuko chuckled. “I told you this party would be lame, Suki.”

“I guess you won’t have to light yourself on fire then. Hey Iroh, do you have any more of the rose tea prepared? That one’s my favourite.”

“Of course! Coming right up. Anybody else for tea?”

There was a cumulative sigh before everyone agreed.

“Aang better not be… doing things to my sister. I will kill him.”

“Trust me,” muttered Toph, her anger at Sokka dissipating in wake of her worry. “That’s not why they’re late.”

“How can you be so sure?” asked Suki.

“Can we not go there?! This is my s _ister_ you’re talking about.”

“She was telling me when I got here that they—“

“ ** _La, la, la, not listening!_** ”

Suki shot her husband a glare. “How about you try _not talking_? Come on Toph, let’s go for a walk and you can tell me what’s going on.”

With that, the girls left the tea shop, leaving Sokka sulking in Zuko and Iroh’s company.

“So, as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, it turns out that Sugar Queen isn’t getting any.”

“Really? How come? Were they fighting? They seemed so happy this morning!”

“No, you don’t get it. She hasn’t gotten any. Ever. Neither has Twinkle Toes. They are as pure as can be.”

Turning a corner, Suki made a noise of understanding. “Wow! But they’re alone together all the time. Are they… is he… celibate?”

“That’s what Katara thinks, but I think she’s full of bullgoat. There’s something fishy about it. I know Air Head knows she’s upset about it. He was eavesdropping on our conversation. And I was travelling with them for long enough to know that they both want it. The damn vibrations from their heartbeats alone gave that away when they _looked_ at each other. Nauseating.”

“How about we check the house? What if something’s happened? If they aren’t there, we can take Appa for a flying-bison’s eye view to track them down.

“Sure, let’s go.”

XxXxXxXxX

“This is not what I thought I’d be doing when I agreed to stay for Aang’s party,” muttered Zuko, thinking about his next pai sho move against Sokka. “Mai is home, and you know how pregnant women are. I’d either be having a better time or a worse time there.”

“Blah blah, poor Fire Lord. Just make your move. I can’t stop wondering whether something’s happened.”

“Then you should go,” said Iroh. “A true warrior will always trust his instincts.”

Sokka gave a short laugh. “I was formally banned from trusting my instincts about three years ago. By Katara, no less. I may have almost gotten us killed by Fire Nation soldiers and the Freedom Fighters, thanks to my instincts.”

He paused and continued, “but maybe it wouldn’t hurt to check back at the house. Maybe that’s where Suki and Toph went too.”

“Sounds better than staying here.”

Iroh grunted at his nephew. “How about a ‘thank you for the tea, uncle’? Do you have no appreciation for the delicate arts?”

Zuko and Sokka bowed, and Iroh wasn’t sure whether they were mocking him or not. “Thank you, uncle. See you in the morning.”

XxXxXxXxX

Suki and Toph were standing two houses away from the one they were staying in when Zuko and Sokka caught up to them. Toph looked like she wanted to be sick. As she noticed the men approaching, she turned and ushered them back in the direction of the Jasmine Dragon.

“What’s wrong?” Sokka asked in a panic. “Did you find them? Did something happen?”

“They’re fine.”

“Are you sure? Were you at the house? What’s going on?”

“Sokka, will you shut up for once in your life? I may be blind, but I am far from deaf. Don’t you hear that?”

For a moment, they could have heard a pin drop. Until suddenly, from the bedroom window two houses up, Katara screamed.

“Yes! Yes! Yes!”

“No! No! _No_!” Sokka cried. “I am going to be sick. Let’s get out of here.”

The group retreated back to Iroh’s, where he was taking down the decorations they had painstakingly perfected.

“Oh! You’re back! Would you like some tea?”


	3. Chocolate Cake

**A/N: Welcome back! My sincerest apologies for how long this chapter took. As you will see, it’s a good deal longer than the previous two, but I couldn’t help myself.**

**Thank you to everyone who is reading, reviewing, following and/or favouriting!**

*****PLEASE NOTE THIS CHAPTER IS 85% LEMON SCENTED***** **😊**

**Standard disclaimers apply.**

  * **Meg**



Chapter Three: Chocolate Cake

Aang exhaled a breath he hadn’t realized he had been holding. Katara was looking at him with shining eyes and he knew he would remember that expression forever. He wound his free hand into her thick hair and kissed her with such passion and purpose that her knees went weak. She might have fallen backwards if not for his other arm winding around her and pulling her flush to him.

He begrudgingly parted from her lips long enough to properly present her with the betrothal necklace.

“I know there are a couple of rough edges, I just couldn’t get it to—” Katara shut him up with her lips, tears flowing freely at this point.

“It’s perfect. Would you help me put it on?” She turned her back to him and pulled her hair away from her neck. Aang reached around her and fastened the necklace.

“I left some length on the ribbon, so you could still wear your mother’s,” he whispered into her ear as she felt the stone now in place below her mother’s keepsake.

Katara’s breath hitched as his breath tickled her neck in that moment. He wrapped his arms around her waist and cleared his throat.

She turned in his arms and looked into his stormy grey eyes, where the love he felt for her was transparent as always.

“Aang, I need to ask—.”

“There’s one more— Oh, sorry Sweetie. You go first.”

She looked up at him through her dark lashes, with what she hoped was a seductive glance, and attacked his lips with her own.  

Aang’s footing faltered at the suddenness of her onslaught, and he found himself against the railing of the gazebo with his gorgeous waterbender moving her lips toward his neck. They had made out plenty of times in the past, but the ferocity and focus in her eyes told him that this time was different.

He bit back a moan and reached around Katara until his hands rested on her plump backside. He squeezed her, and she shuddered, her concentration on the love-bites she was leaving on his neck now broken.

They locked eyes and she asked him in a slightly husky voice, “Sweetie, will you take me home?”

Aang opened his glider and motioned for Katara to grab hold of him. He certainly didn’t need to be asked twice.

Katara resumed her attack on his neck as they were flying, causing him to nearly plow them into a couple of buildings on their way to their lodgings. Skidding to a halt on the ground and barely keeping their balance, Aang swung Katara around off his back and she squeaked as he caught her against his front, her legs crossed around his waist, causing her dress to hike up to her thighs. His strength, while obvious, always took her off guard. He pressed her against the door and claimed her lips with unprecedented fervour. With her legs locked around him, the most intimate parts of them ground firmly against each other, and they both groaned at the friction, eyes popping open to stare at the other—ocean blues reflecting the desire and longing in the stormy greys.

Aang felt around for the knob on the door, and they stumbled inside. The house was dark and quiet. The airbender carried on toward his bedroom and created a quick gust of air to close the door behind them.

“Wow. We’re actually alone…” Aang commented, voice low with the weight of his emotion and arousal.

“Yes, everyone’s at—Oh no!” Katara gasped with the realization. Thinking something was amiss, Aang let her gently back to her feet, keeping his hands on her hips. “They’re at your birthday party.”

“My birthday party? I thought we were just going to have a quiet evening hanging out?”

“I wanted tonight to be special. You’ve come of age, and we’ve all been working so hard lately that I thought we could use the time to unwind.”

“Sweetie, I’m really touched, and I appreciate the thought, but all I want to do to celebrate my birthday is, well,” Aang’s cheeks flushed red as he tried to be seductive for the first time in his young life, “you.”

Katara made no further protest as her betrothed reclaimed her lips.

His bedroom was dark, but with a few quick movements of his hands there were candles lit, bathing the room and its occupants in a warm light. Katara suddenly felt the realness of what they were doing, and her hands were shaking as she tried to undo the first of the sashes on his robes. Aang let slip a groan when her hand met his bare chest, the first piece of his Air Nomad ensemble falling discarded to the ground. The raw sound fueled her confidence as she pushed the second layer down, leaving him in only his bottoms.

Aang slipped a hand around her waist, to the small of her back, where a knot kept the upper and lower halves of her new dress together. He moved his lips from hers and feathered light kisses along her collarbone while he worked. He gave a short, frustrated sigh and she giggled, reaching behind herself to help him with the knot. She made quick work of it and let the top half fall. She untied her bindings and allowed him to twirl her on the spot to allow them to fall away. His eyes locked onto her breasts in awe.

“Sweetie, do you have to stare?” Katara could feel her skin flushing yet again as his mouth slacked a little.

He closed the distance between them, so their chests were flush together, and stole her lips hungrily.

“You,” he muttered between kisses, “are incredible. I love you so much, Katara.”

“I love you too, Aang.”

They made quick work of the clothes that remained, and Katara suddenly found the backs of her knees hitting the bed as Aang advanced against her until they fell onto the soft mattress, firmly connected at the lips. Groans escaped them both as Aang’s solid and warm arousal made contact with her wet heat for the first time.

His right hand moved from its previous position on her bare waist and skimmed her ribs up to her breast, and without allowing himself the time to overthink it, he gave the mound a gentle squeeze, causing Katara to arch suddenly and gasp loudly.

Aang let go immediately and looked at her with concern. “I’m so sorry, Katara, did I hurt you?”

Blushing, she giggled lightly. “No, no. It felt good. Please keep going.”

He took the invitation and resumed his grasp on her breast, while moving his lips down the slope of her neck, along her collarbone, and eventually to her other mound. He tentatively stuck his tongue out to lick her puckered nipple, and Katara bucked her hips hard, earning more pleasure for each of them with the sudden friction.

Aang pulled away from her chest and frowned slightly. “Katara, I need to tell you something.”

She whined at the loss of his mouth on her breast. “Now?”

“I overheard you talking to Toph yesterday, and I need you to know that I’m sorry.”

Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “Sorry for eavesdropping? It’s fine, I’m sure. I don’t remember what we were— Oh.” Her cheeks tinged with colour, not for the first time that evening.

“Actually, I’m sorry for making you think I didn’t want you.” He rocked his hips into hers gently to further his point across. “I’ve wanted you for _so_ _long_ , but I didn’t want to disrespect you by propositioning you before proposing to you. I didn’t know that you thought our relationship might always be a celibate… And the fact that you would have accepted that made me want you more. I want to make it up to you tonight.”

Katara met his eyes and saw his were shining with adoration and desire. “You don’t have to apologize, we’ll always be together and that’s the important part. But I won’t begrudge you trying to make amends.”

Seeing the sultry smile on Katara’s lips, Aang knew the time for conversation was over. He kissed her hard, sliding his tongue across her lower lip, and her lips parted to allow him access. He wound one hand into her thick dark tresses, and slid the other gently down her side until he was gripping her bare bottom. Running on instincts and hormones, he trailed the tips of his fingers around to the front of her, until they came in contact with the patch of dark hair covering her womanhood.

Katara lifted her hips as if trying to tell Aang where she wanted him to touch. She gasped into their kiss as his fingers made their first contact with her heated center, and he shot her an infamous half-smirk. He lowered his gaze to get a proper look at what he was touching, he slid a finger along her labia, and felt a swell of masculine pride at the wetness that coated the area.

He carefully slid a finger into her opening and he couldn’t help the groan that escaped him. She was _so_ _tight_ , so impossibly tight that he was at a loss for how he could avoid cumming on contact when the time came to enter her properly. Aang moved the digit in and out of her in a slow and careful rhythm, thoroughly engrossed in this formerly unfamiliar territory. There should be nervousness, or apprehension in their virgin eyes, but when Aang’s met Katara’s, there was only need. He wanted to get her to her peak but feared what he was doing wasn’t enough.

“Would you show me how you play with yourself?”

Katara’s eyes widened, and for a moment he thought she would say no. He slipped a second finger in her and she bucked her hips despite herself. He crooked his fingers forward and she panted breathlessly, glancing down to where his hand was working. She licked her lips and moved her own hand to her pussy.

Aang’s hand stilled, and Katara rocked forward desperately. “Please don’t stop,” she begged. Her own slim fingers found her clit, and Aang resumed the pumping of his fingers, waiting for baited breath to see what she would do. As soon as she made contact with the sensitive spot at the top of her folds, she threw her head back, and moaned his name.

After a few moments of her writhing, he took her hand and linked their fingers together. Before she had the chance to complain, or question him, he swiped the thumb of his other hand across her clit, and her whole body tensed, hips rising high off the mattress as she released a breathless cry of his name. She tried to keep her eyes open and locked on his as the orgasm crashed over her, and in that moment Aang swore he’d never seen anything more erotic than Katara coming undone at his hand.

Amidst the aftershock, Katara managed to mutter a simple request: “Now, Aang. Please.”

Who was he to deny her anything? Aang had been so focused on the task at hand that his own throbbing need was almost forgotten. He aligned the tip with her opening, and cupped her cheek with one hand, stroking her sweat-damp temple. His lips pressed to hers in a kiss full of sweetness and promises, as he pushed into her. They swallowed each other’s groans, and when he reached her hymen he met her eyes again.

She nodded in response to his unanswered question, and Aang pushed past the last piece of her innocence. Her body went rigid, and he peppered her face and neck with open-mouthed kisses, whispering his love for her in an attempt to distract her from the pain. He felt awful that in this moment she was hurting, while the vice-grip her inner muscles had on him made him dizzy with pleasure.

After a terribly long moment of stillness, Katara rocked her hips forward and drew a quick breath. “I’m okay, Aang. You can move.”

And so he did. The two lovers clumsily found their rhythm together, all the while stroking previously unventured parts of the other with their roaming hands. Their moans and pants increased in volume, neither of them thinking of anything but how _right_ this felt, and wondering how they had gone so long without this sweet pleasure.

Aang lowered his head to Katara’s breasts and took a taut nipple between his teeth, causing her to cry out and grip the back of his head with both hands, holding him fast to her. She could feel the sweet pleasure coiling in the pit of her stomach again, and wanted so badly to give herself over to it.

He moved to her other breast to lavish that nipple in the same fashion when he felt his lower muscles tightening. Knowing the end was drawing close, he slipped a hand down to where they were joined and stroked her sensitive clit again, this time in tight, quick circles that conveyed the urgency of the moment.

“Come on, Katara. Cum for me. I need to feel you let go…”

It only took a few seconds of the sweet torture before Katara pulled Aang’s face to hers and kissed him with everything she had, moaning his name into his mouth as her body shook and convulsed with sweet release. The impossibly tight confines of her body sent Aang reeling into orgasm with her, and he buried his head in the crook of her neck, gasping her name like a prayer for salvation, as he released inside her.

As the tremors wore down, he lifted his head and looked down at his future wife, completely undone and sated under him. The two kissed slowly and sweetly, still joined until Aang began to soften inside of her. He was loath to leave her warmth, but did so begrudgingly. He moved to her side and they laid in silence, still catching their breath.

Aang broke the silence with a short laugh.

“What’s so funny?” Katara asked him.

“I was just thinking about what an idiot I’ve been. For the rest of my days, I’ll make sure not one goes by where you don’t know how much I want you.”

She smiled at his typically emphatic proclamation. “Same goes for me, Sweetie.”

They drifted off to sleep for a short while, Aang’s arm wrapped comfortably around Katara’s middle. She awoke to him feathering kisses along her shoulder blades, and sighed contentedly.

“We could probably still meet the others to enjoy your party, you know,” Katara offered. “I had a chocolate cake made.”

“I do like the sound of dessert… But I’d prefer to get it right here.”

Katara laughed as Aang turned her over and continued to kiss and nip her skin all over.

_Oh well,_ she thought, _it’ll still be fit to eat tomorrow._  

XxXxXxXxX

Aang woke up with the sun, as usual, and wondered for a moment why it was so warm in his bed.

He moved to rub the sleep out of his eyes when he felt an arm tighten around his middle.

Memories of the previous night flooded his mind, and he was reeling with happiness all over again.

He kissed the top of Katara’s head, laying on his chest, and she began to stir.

“Mmm. Morning Sweetie. How did you sleep?” the waterbender inquired.

“The best I have in the week since we’ve been here. I’ve missed you sleeping with me.”

“Me too. I guess there’s no need to keep up the pretense for Sokka’s sake anymore.”

“No, because we’re getting married!” Aang’s excitement caused laughter to bubble up from Katara. He may technically be a man, but she had a feeling he would forever be a kid at heart. “Let’s go wake everyone up and tell them the news.”

The dressed slowly, kissing and touching all the while, and soon left the room hand-in-hand.

“Wait…” Aang started. “No one’s here. The house is empty.”

“That’s bizarre. Maybe they are already at Iroh’s? Let’s head over there and see.”

They walked the few blocks to the Jasmine Dragon. Sleeping mats adorned the floor on one side of the teahouse, while their friends were seated at tables on the other side, being served Iroh’s first pot of the day. They didn’t seem to notice the door sliding closed behind the couple who had just entered.

Katara cleared her throat lightly to get their attention. “Good morning, everyone.”

The others turned to regard Aang and Katara in surprise.

“Sugar Queen!” Toph exclaimed. “I’m shocked you can still walk on your own.”

The couple blushed profusely. Katara tried to brush the comment off. “I—uh—I don’t know what you mean, Toph.”

“Oh, _come on_ ,” Sokka whined. “If what we had to hear didn’t give me enough _oogies_ already, lying about it is only going to make it worse. Can we not talk about this?”

Aang thought he would try to change the topic. “So, I guess my birthday party must have went well if you all had to spend the night here?”

“We did that _because_ of you,” Zuko admonished. “We tried to go back to the house when we heard—”

“Alright then,” Katara interrupted, “we have an announcement to make. Would you like to tell them, Sweetie?”

“Sure, Sweetie.” Everyone quieted and regarded the Avatar. “I was told there was chocolate cake, is there any left?”

Katara laughed and hit him lightly on the arm. “We’re getting married!”

“Well thank goodness,” Sokka said. “That’s a little better.”

The rest of their friends hugged them and congratulated them, and Iroh brought out more tea, along with the remainder of the chocolate cake.

Later, the decorations were back up in the teashop as they celebrated not only Aang’s coming of age, but his and Katara’s next steps in life.

As the Avatar, Aang had a responsibility to maintain balance and peace in the world. For a while, he wasn’t sure what peace should feel like beyond what he felt for himself. He knew little of the other Nations. Now, four years later, he looked around the room at his loved ones from all corners of the globe, and he could see exactly what he wanted for the world.

This was peace.


End file.
